Complete Love
by PrincessOfAngels
Summary: Just a few random drabbles I put together in an attempt to entertain you all. : Rating won't go any higher than "T", and that'll probably be for cursing..and 'suggested' themes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach...makes me wanna cry

Note - This was made, like, 3:30 in the mornin', I lost my reading glasses, and I'm hungry. So don't point out anything like my mistakes, I'll fix em later.

* * *

The morning wasn't the best. It was close to being the best, just not quite there.

Inoue Orihime just liked waking up, just opening her eyes and seeing a frenzy of orange locks. To see tanned skin and a cute scowl, a collarbone. Hard, calming chest of that delicious tanned skin. Rock like abs that fluctuated from underneath her feathery touch. She'd go lower, but..

She'd seen what's down there last night, anyway.

Orihime's touches lingered longest on his cheek. With soft lips, she kissed his nose.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun."

He grunted lightly in responce.

She knew that he never liked mornings, but she just really liked messing with him so early. His arms had tightened around her hips whenever she spoke or tried to move. "Kurosaki-kun..." He sighed, chocolate brown eyes opening.

"Did you wake me up....for another kiss, Hime?"

'I'm sorry."

He only grinned at his princess. She may look innocent, but she hungers for him with a lust that won't stop till she's gobbled him down whole.

And there's nothing wrong with that.

Gray eyes only looked into his for another moment, until her plump lips where captured by his chapped ones. The corners of her lips twitched upwards into a bright smile.

"I'll get breakfast going, Kurosaki-kun."

He knew that something was bound to explode, but he decided to wait, until she began to cry out for him. Then, the shinigami will swoop down, kiss his princess, and save the day.

That's what she liked the most, when he saved her, kept her from harm. That was the best.

-------------------

Yay

Shortness!

More to come, so please wait~


	2. Safety

She was safe, at least that's he told her.

There Inoue was, standing behind her golden shield, tears still falling down her cheeks.

_You don't have to fight for me_

"Cheer for Istygo! He wuvs* you wif* all his heart, and you're just gonna stand there, crying!?" Nel was outraged, and could only scream and shout.

_You don't have to win,_

"Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun.." Was all that came into her mind. He shouted, cursed lightly, killed, fought, all for her. "Getsuga tensho!" Grimmjow was defeated...sprawled onto the ground in a pool of his own crimson blood. Ichigo's tangerine locks stuck to his forhead from sweat and blood.

"Inoue, Inoue...please...tell me. You must be..alright."

_Just please don't fight anymore. Don't get hurt anymore. I couldn't bear it._

She only nodded, her shield slowly breaking into thousands of shards, just like her heart when she saw him like this. Inoue's lip quivered, and more tears flowed down her cheeks again.

"I thought that..you were alright...Inoue. If you're still crying, then...I failed." Orihime blinked, and looked into his eyes. Every time she looked into them, her mind would flash They turned into that familiar shade of chocolate brown, the bony mask cracking and falling off in chunks from his face. "If you're in pain, when you're not smiling...I didn't protect you, Inoue." He walked closer to her, from the midair spot. "How do you feel?" Inoue only shook her head, the tears falling away from her eyes.

"What kinda quethon* ith* that?!" Nel demanded, stomping up to Ichigo, frowning. "Owihime has been standin' here, waitin' for yous*, cwying* and stuff!! And all yous* did was ask her how she feels? W-What about a kiss, or at weast* a hug!" Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed, and he looked into Orihime's eyes.

"Is that...how you feel?"

"...yes."

"Well, then," His arm reached out around her waist, tucking her close to him, his bloody, battered body. "I..am glad that we feel the same about each other." His cheeks were on fire, the crimson color brighter than his hair. Orihime was shaking, though she wasn't crying. "K-Kurosaki-kun.."

"Yeah?"

"I..s-should heal you now." He nodded, and she began to work. "Uh, Inoue?" Gray eyes locked into chocolate, "Yes?"

"Next time...we should try kissing instead."

That earned a boisterous cheer from Nel.

------------------

* words:

wuvs = loves

wif - with

quethon = question

ith = is

yous = you

cwying = crying

weast = least

That was fun, typing like Nel. ^^ I hope you like it, I didn't really try, and was just jotting down whatever came to mind.


	3. Closet

Disclaimer~

You know, if I did own Bleach, writing these stories would probably be considered "spoilers."

* * *

"C'mon, Kurosaki-kun~! You said that staying over isn't a problem."

"I-It isn't, it's just that..."

"It's just what?"

"The closet? Really, Inoue?"

Orihime pouted, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, "Well, Rukia-chan gets to sleep in your closet. How come I don't?" Ichigo grumbled something under his breath, "Even if I told her not to, she would've anyway."

"Then...does that mean that I have to just stay in the closet, whether you tell me to get out or not?"

"Inoue, please don't be difficult."

"But..Kurosaki-kun..." She put on her ridiculously cute pout, enormous eyes blinking back fake tears. Orihime took a small step closer, hands clasped around him. "Gah, fine!" He said in defeat, "Sleep in the damn closet."

Her hands threw up in victory, and Orihime nearly flew into Ichigo's spacious closet. He only rolled his eyes, and sat on his own bed. Then, something dawned on him. Where was Kon? The reason why he didn't want Orihime in his closet is because he was kind of embarrassed about that...but if Kon was in the closet with her...

That just led to whole new problems.

"Inoue-"

"Oh, what's that?" He heard her inquire, and his stomach flopped over, twice. "My goddess!" Came Kon's squeaky voice, and a vain throbbed in anger on Ichigo's forehead, a large hand reaching for the door. He threw it open, a growl erupting from his twitching lips.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said, a happy tone in her voice as she turned. Kon was reaching eagerly towards her chest, a lustful look in his beady mod-soul eyes.

"Kon!" Snarled the shinigami, choking the puny stuffed animal in his hand, chucking him out of the closet. Orihime smiled lightly. She was used to that, though she never understood why.

Kon grumbled angrily to himself, stubby arms crossed. "Stupid Ichigo, always messing something up. Damned carrot top." He glanced up, and noticed that Ichigo had his head and arms in the closet, and heard them both making strange noises.

"Good night, Inoue."

"Sweet dreams, Kurosaki-kun."

His cheeks were a light red when he closed the closet, and Ichigo looked down upon tiny Kon. "Get out."

"But-"

"Out."

Kon didn't want to, but he began to retreat towards the bedroom door. Finally, his curiosity over took him, and he turned around, jumping up. "What were you and my goddess doing!?!"

"First of all, she isn't your goddess," Said Ichigo, a possessive tone in his already irritated voice, "And, we weren't doing anything but talking." He turned away quickly, cheeks aflame. Kon did notice something though.

Right on Ichigo's cheek was something glittery, and sticky. It was a soft pink, in the shape of perfect, pouty lips. Kon muttered, "Damn it, she kissed him."

* * *

Mmkay.

Carrot top shinigami + Auburn Princess + Closet = Sweet dreams

And whatever "sweet dreams" means to ya. ;)

Kon tries so hard to win his goddess's heart, but, alas, her knight in shining armour is not him. ^^

Hope you all liked it.


	4. What she's got on her lips

Disclaimer ~ I don't own Bleach..you should know that.

__________

Along the cold days, and the lonely nights, and the blue in-betweens, Kurosaki Ichigo would think about someone..

They met when they were younger, he could always remember their coversation.

_"Ne, do you think that Sora-nii will be okay? He's been in there for an awfully long time."_

_"Um, Inoue, there's something I've got to tell you."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Your brother..isn't okay. He isn't coming back to you..."_

_"....You're lying.."_

It pained him to even think of that. She couldn't grasp the fact that he was gone. Back then, everyone believed that her brother was going home, completely fine, like so many patients had done in the past at the Kurosaki clinic.

Tears had streamed down her face, and Ichigo shook his head. No more of that. He had to pick her up today. They were going down back to his place for a private Christmas party.

"Ready to go, Inoue?" She smiled, lips sticky from many candy canes. "Your lips are red, Inoue." Ichigo noted as he walked beside the bubbly princess down the street. "Are you wearing some sort of lipstick?"

"Haha, silly Kurosaki-kun, I don't own any makeup."

"Then what IS it?"

"Cane."

"What?" He shot a serious look at her, arms crossed. "Are you doing drugs, Inoue?" Ichigo's large hands grasped her shoulders, concerned brown eyes locking into gray ones.

"What the hell is Chizuru TEACHING you!? When Tatsuki-"

He blinked, stiffening from the contact between their lips. It was sticky, but was pleasant. His tongue scrolled across his now tainted red lips. "P-Peppermint?" The shinigami spluttered, wide eyed as he looked down at her.

"You wanted to know what I was wearing, didn't you, Kurosaki-kun?"

* * *

This is so laaaate~

I'm so sorry the very few people that read my stories.

It was supposed to be on Christmas, or something..

But it wasn't.

I'm sorry.

._.

Don't be too harsh with reviews, okay?


	5. Drama

Endlessly, endlessly, her tears flow endlessly.

When she's cries, she smiles, when she's gloomy, she smiles.

And that, above all things, makes him sick the most. Especially when it's about something as silly as this.

"Inoue.."

Ichigo's hand somehow found itself on her tear soaked cheek. His eyebrows furrowed. Orihime's lips had twitched upward, like always, into a breathtaking smile. It would be more beautiful if the smile wasn't stained by her continuous stream of water flowing from her eyes.

Damned tear ducts.

Ichigo sighed. The rain didn't even seem to amount to the pools of tears puddling on the coffee table. Where his girlfriend's head was laying, chin down. "It's just a show. He didn't die."

"But..." Doe eyes blinked up at the carrot top, more tears falling down her cheeks and puddling around her chin. "Kane-kun was the hero...his own son saw him die...how is his son, Makoto, supposed to go on...? Makoto-chan is only 16!" Orihime wailed, large eyes shutting. Ichigo blinked, then groaned. "If you don't remember, I saw my mother die at the age of 8, and I turned out fine."

"..."

"Inoue?"

"...But this is Makoto-chan we're talking about, Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo grumbled under his breath, and watched the rest of the heartwrenching, tear provoking, equally annoying drama on the television screen. He was hardly paying attention at all, just enough to notice more tears. Then, he'd dab away the moisture with a tissue and continue to be perplexed by Orihime's wails. "It's over..." Murmured the princess, a twinge of disappointment evident in her high pitched voice.

"Thankfully."

"Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime's eyebrows furrowed. "Of course you'd say something like that." A vein throbbed on his forehead. Orihime hardly ever annoys him, except when she's doing something completely stupid (Like running around a toystore like a kid, falling, and skinning her knee somehow.) "And what exactly is that supposed to mean, Inoue?!"

"Kurosaki-kun doesn't like the same things that I like! Kurosaki-kun...he.." She turned away dramatically, her hands clasped in front of her. "Kurosaki-kun has no feelings!"

Another vein throbbed.

"Inoue." She refused to speak. "Inoue Orihime, I can assure you that I'm not an emotionless man." Ichigo whispered, strong arms sneaking around a tiny waist and pulling her closer. Her head landed in his chest. Orihime looked up, to see his face. He was frowning, as usual, and he was glaring right down into her eyes.

"You know that I love you."

"Y-Yes." Orihime whispered. It was always so hard for her to say things like that. To say things like 'I love you.'

"If I am completely, utterly, thouroughly in love with you, then that shows that I have feelings and emotions." Said the substitute shinigami matter-of-factly. Small tears rose to her eyes. Orihime hunched over into his chest, bawling her eyes out. "I-Inoue!" Ichigo said, holding her close. "Are you alright?"

"K-Kurosaki-kun.." She murmured, wiping the tears away as more filled their place.

"You sound just like Makoto-kun." Though that annoyed him, Ichigo kissed her forehead. "I'll talk like this whenever you like...anything to make my princess happy."

* * *

WOW!

This is much longer than most!!

*sniff* I'm so...proud of myself!

I hope you all like it!


	6. Inner Selves And Dreams

Shirosaki - Kurosaki Ichigo's hollow side

Byakuhime - White Princess..byaku means pale or white in japanese..usually means pale, but hey, I didn't want to be saying Shiro every other word.

NO, Byakuhime is NOT Orihime's 'hollow' form, more accurately, she's an inner voice for Orihime to do daring things. XD Basically, it's Orihime's 'bad' side.

Please enjoy...

BTW, I dun own Bleach. I own Byakuhime...unless someone claimed her already D= Somehow..

* * *

When Inoue Orihime and Kurosaki Ichigo decide to sleep in the same bed, you may think that it is sweet, peaceful...a romantic sight for anyone.

But it isn't.

Their minds are interlocked, and their innerselves start to communicate.

"Look who's sexy tonight~" Shirosaki murmured, eyes turning into hungry slits as a blue tongue ran across white teeth. "Eh? Little ol' me? Oh, stop it." She was different from her regular form. Byakuhime was her name. Luscious curves, long legs, donned in a shirt that clings and a miniskirt.

"Yeah, you. Who else is hotter than you, honey?" Shirosaki stalked towards her, like he was a lion getting ready to eat a gazelle.

A rather pretty gazelle.

"What's your name?" Byakuhime looked away from him, a pout appearing as she pressed a finger to her bottom lip. "Oh, you wouldn't want to know..."

"But I do, I do." His arms rushed around her tiny waist, scooping her close. "You don't know when we'll be able to see each other again...I gotta know the name of the girl that stole my heart~" Byakuhime could feel her heart beat faster when Shirosaki's tongue ran across a vein on her neck.

"Warm." He murmured, sending a little kiss to jaw. "Oh, the things that I could do to you, Byaku-chan." Byakuhime glanced back at him, golden irises locking with hers. "Uncomfortable?" He asked, pulling out his sword and swinging it dangerously close to her. Byakuhime shuddered.

"It's cute to see you scared!" He cackled, bringing the sword to her stomach. Shirosaki watched her suck in her stomach, avoiding the sharp blade. A laugh erupted from him, and he dropped the sword, turning her around. "You know what, Byaku-chan?"

"W-What?"

"Since King has made that Orihime girl his Queen, I think that you'll be MY Queen." Shirosaki held her wrists above her head, biting hard on the skin above her collarbone. "Oh..is my little queen smiling? She likes pain..how strange! King's real queen detests pain, and yet you love it." The blood trickled down her skin, and Shirosaki lapped it up, like an animal. Byakuhime whimpered in delight when he scraped his teeth across the fresh wound. "I just couldn't bring myself to use my sword on you, sexy..."

Ichigo sat up straight in his bed, eyes wide. " 'the hell?!" Orihime's eyes blinked open. "What, Kurosaki-kun...?"

"Shirosaki...usually, I dream whatever he is doing, unfortunately, but this time...There was a woman there, named Byakuhime." Her cheeks grew red, "B-Byakuhime?" Orihime sputtered, covering her face.

"Byakuhime was in my dream...she's..my inner self."

Ichigo shuddered, raking a hand through his hair as he closed his eyes. "Then you saw?" He asked, and she nodded. "Yeah." Orihime moved closer to him, moonlight from his window spilling in on the two of them. Lightly, she touched his chest, moving lower to his abs, then stopping at his belly button. "They did very scary things." Murmured the healer girl, glancing up at him. He was staring down at her, face completely red. "I could make them...alright for you." Gray eyes widened, and Orihime shook her head no so fast she got dizzy. Ichigo laughed a little, looking up and out the window.

"Just a suggestion, honey."

"Y-You're starting to sound like Shirosaki."

* * *

This was fun to write, even though I don't really like it at all.

Haha.

R&R...thanks.


	7. Forgetful

Hmmm...

I think that I'll finish up Complete Love sooner than I expected...

this is probably the last one for a while. :(

Anyhow, please enjoy this one...

* * *

"Where the hell are they!?"

"Who, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Rukia arranged a 'nakama' meeting. Apparently, Rukia, Sado, Uryuu, and Renji are supposed to be here along with us." Orihime nodded, taking a sip of her bubbly soda. Ichigo grumbled under his breath, something he often did when he was annoyed. "Don't worry, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime piped up cheerfully, "Rukia-chan will come because she cares about us and wouldn't lie to her nakama!" Ichigo muttered a swift yeah, and glanced towards the door of the burger shop. In came Hirako Shinji. Orihime saw him before he saw her. Now, in the last few days, Orihime and Shinji have become splendid friends. She turned around, on her knees, waving wildly, "Hirako-kun!" Her shouting and waves caught his attention, along with everyone else in the shop, "Hey, is that Orihime-chan?"

"Yes! Come over here, Hirako-kun!" Shinji walked over to her, that lopsided grin on his lips. "Oh ho, so carrot top's here, too? What is this, a date, Orihime-chan?" Both Ichigo and Orihime's face grew crimson in color, "It's not like that, Shinji!" Insisted Ichigo, cocoa colored eyes glowering in the Vaizard's direction. "Uh huh, right, right, carrot top. Better not be makin' a move on my Orihime-chan." Orihime smiled a little when Shinji and Ichigo began bickering. She opened her tiny mouth to speak, "What brings you here, Hirako-kun?"

"I have to get lunch, since lazy ass Hiyori won't do it."

Orihime and Shinji talked for a while, until a voice interrupted them,

"Oi, Ichigo!" He looked up, "Renji?"

"The one and only."

"Where the hell is everyone else?!"

"Oh, Sado and Uryuu are ordering food, and Rukia said she had an errand to run before she got here." Ichigo gave a puzzled expression, "Errand?"

"Yeah. She won't tell me. Guess she's scared I'll blab it to everyone else." Hirako laughed at Renji, then stood, getting ready to leave. "I suppose I'll go off then; Hiyori will be pretty pissed if I return empty-handed."

"Bye bye, Hirako-kun!"

"See you later, Orihime-chan." His grin returned and he left. Sado and Chad sat down with their own food. There was a strange silence among the nakama. Finally, Rukia barged in, a mysterious black box in her hand. "Here!" She shoved the ebony box into Ichigo's chest. "This is what took me such a long time!"

"What..is it?"

"Idiot!" Rukia barked, raven colored eyes narrowing. "Don't you know what today is?"

"I'm pretty sure that it's friday, Rukia."

"Gah!" Her face landed into her hands, obviously frustrated. "Doesn't September 3rd hold any signifigance to you!?"

"Oh..oh man, it's today, isn't it, Rukia?" Renji asked, eyes wide. Rukia nodded, face still in her palms. "Today?" Uryuu questioned, pushing his glasses up. "That's why we were all called here." Sado let out a startled expression. Orihime began to laugh softly, kind of disappointed that Ichigo hadn't remembered, "Oh, no, it's alright that he forgot, everyone. Kurosaki-kun probably has many things to worry about already." Rukia's head shot up, eyes glaring right into Orihime's, as if looking right into her soul.

"Orihime, it's NOT alright, it ISN'T okay. That was the whole point of this nakama meeting!"

"I...I know, but..like I said, Kurosaki-kun probably has other things that are more important."

"He's an orange haired, super-strong, quick-to-anger, punky teen, who has no idea how relevant today is!" Ichigo couldn't take it any longer. Rukia's words were really getting to him, but it was mostly not knowing why today was so great.

"I don't get it, why is today so significant? It's just another day."

Rukia threw a french fry at his face, which he caught with ease. "You're such a moron! It's one of your nakama's birthday. I thought that if we came in late, you'd have quality time with her, and then you'd remember her birthday! Then, I figured, the stupid shinigami wouldn't have a present, so I specifically asked Nii-sama for money, which he generously gave. I tried to make things easy for you, Ichigo, but you're too slow to figure it out."

"It's Inoue's birthday?"

"Of COURSE!"

"D-Damn it! How could I have forgotten?!"

Renji scoffed, "That's what we've been saying this entire time!" Ichigo was red in the face, and Orihime laughed a little. She was beginning to become uncomfortable. Ichigo glanced over at her, then looked away. "Hey..um, everyone, turn around."

Everyone blinked, speaking in unison, "What?"

"Just turn around!"

There were a few mumbles, probably from Rukia and Renji. Ichigo gulped, "Inoue?" Orihime didn't dare to look into his eyes, "Y-Yes, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Here.." Even in all his nervousness, he still was able to look her straight in the eye. It was kind of bizzare; he didn't want to fall and fall endlessly into those giant gray eyes.

"T-Thank you." Slowly, she took the box from him. With a gentle flick of her finger, the box opened, revealing a silver band ring. Incrusted in it were sapphires, her birthstone. Byakuya must be richer than we expected...

"It's...so pretty, Kurosaki-kun. I'm almost afraid to wear it." Ichigo held her hand, slipping the ring onto her finger. Orihime's lips curved upward into a spectacular smile, which Ichigo returned slowly.

"I'm so sorry for forgetting...Happy birthday, Inoue."

* * *

Longer than normal.

:)

Hope you liked it.


	8. Scowl

Another chapter...

yesh.

Enjoy it, ya'll.

* * *

"Wait! Ah, dammit, what are you- Ah!!"

"It's...it's AMAZING, Kurosaki-kun!"

"...Staring is rude, Inoue."

"I can't help it..it's HUGE!"

"This is embarassing..." Kurosaki Ichigo covered his face. The girl, Inoue Orihime, continued to run around the giant mall in a frenzy. "There are so many stores...so many people...It's great in here!"

"Inoue...haven't you ever been to the mall?"

"Nope! I don't have a car like you do, Kurosaki-kun..I have to buy everything from close by. Ohh..but I could've ridden your back while you were in shinigami form, and you could've jumped there, or shunpo-ed there 'cause you're just so AWESOME in shinigami form, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime rambled, speaking all in one breath. Ichigo sighed, arms crossing, "You really need to get out more, Inoue.."

"Ehhh, that's not very nice.~!" Orihime put on a ridiculously cute pout, waiting for his reaction. "D-Don't do that!"

"...Weak reaction, Kurosaki-kun."

"What was I supposed to do then?!"

"Well, if you did things like in the manga that Rukia-san gave me.." Orihime opened up her purse, pulling out a small version of a too-happy shoujo manga. "Why are you carrying THAT around with you? Hell, why does Rukia even HAVE manga anyway?"

"It was that or horror, Kurosaki-kun. Here, this is how you react. See, the girl pouts all cute and stuff, then the boy blushes! You're supposed to be acting adorable~"

"...Not going to happen." He scowled, watching her put the shoujo manga back into her purse. "See, that's what I'm talking about, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime laced her fingers around his. Ichigo could only smile and ask what she was talking about. "You're acting cute...that's.." Orihime's cheeks flushed, and she covered her face in his chest. "It's a word that starts with 's' and ends with 'y'."

"Um..."

She waved him down towards her. Ichigo bent his body, face in front of hers, "What is it?"

"I think your scowl is sexy, Kurosaki-kun."

"What....what the hell?!"

"Don't get angry at me!" Orihime said defensively, her arms locking around her middle, face completely crimson, and darkening at a swift pace.

"Blame Chizuru-chan for teaching me that word!"

* * *

Hehehe...

Ichi's scowl = sexy

The equation has been Orihime approved. XDD


	9. Beach

It's Saturday afternoon.

Two seventeen year olds bask in the breezy air, the somewhat awkward atmosphere dissolving when they comment about the sapphire sky, or maybe how the other was doing recently. At times like this, things that seemed meaningless brought them closer together.

"Naaa, Kurosaki-san, how do you feel lately? Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan said you had a summer cold not too long ago." Comments the auburn haired girl, digging her bare feet into the golden sand. The young man nodded curtly, watching her scribble pictures absentmindedly in the sand, "Yeah. I'm better now, Inoue."

She flashed one of those huge, cheesy grins that absolutely warms your heart.

Ichigo couldn't resist a smile back at her, happy only because _she _was happy.

Their feelings related almost entirely to each other, whether they were aware of it or not. The two fell into a more comfortable silence, Orihime cheerfully digging cute faces into the sand. He only watched, content that she was enjoying herself in the sun. Ichigo didn't particularly like sitting in the sand, partly because it usually stuck to unwanted places whenever he got wet from the salty ocean. However, he could ignore all of that when he was with her. Ichigo was going to say something sweet and romantic in a rough sort of way before her stomach growled so loudly, it seemed to echo.

"...Inoue?"

The upbeat female only smiled sheepishly, knowing that Ichigo wouldn't hesitate to spend gracious amounts of money on her enormous appetite.

"You should have told me you were hungry before we left. I would've bought you something." Ichigo stands quickly, offering a hand to the slightly timid girl. She takes it, feeling bashful that her stomach, of all times, decided to be undesirably noisy. Ichigo walks out the beach after their shoes are on, looking around frantically for a food stand or something of the sort. "Kurosaki-san, it's okay, it's okay, I'm really not that hungry." She chants, wishing he'd calm down and not be so serious.

After many failed attempts to stop his hustling about, Orihime finally ate a few slices of pizza before returning to the beach with Ichigo.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-san, but it wasn't necessary..I don't like it when you spend so much on me."

Ichigo waved off her complaints, leaning against her shoulder.

Suddenly, Orihime forgot about complaining her discomfort, and found that Ichigo was much more loving when she just let him do what he wanted. She found that the more she tried to stop him, the more he tried to make her happier than before.

A gentle smile appeared on her face, and she turned ever so slightly, letting him wrap his arms around her tiny waist. "I love spending time with you, Inoue." Ichigo started, brown eyes glancing at her tenderly, "And even when you don't like that I spend so much on you, I really can't help it."

She blinked. Orihime knew for sure that he was just spending to brighten her mood, something voluntary, not because it was something out of his control.

"If you're the least bit unhappy, I'll fix it...it's a promise I plan to keep," A rare smile cracked onto his features, softening his face and giving off a lovely glow, "Whether you want me to or not."

Orihime looked away. She was never used to his romantic talk. A heavy blush settled on her cheeks, which he immediately noticed.

Perhaps he was moving too fast?

They weren't exactly dating, no one had asked the other if they wanted to go out. Maybe she was scared that he was going to do something.

Orihime drew pictures in the sand again, averting her eyes and trying to keep herself occupied, if only for a few minutes. She drew what she scribbled on papers at school: hearts, cupids, stripes, polka dots surrounding a bright, highlighter pink 'Orihime + Ichigo = Love' equation slapped in the middle. Ichigo, being a young man that doesn't miss much, watched intently and finally understood the faint blushes that suddenly popped up during class.

Quickly, he added 'forever' to the side of 'Love', inwardly smirking in delight when she gasped slightly and glanced at him feverishly.

Ichigo stood up, dusting off the sand that stuck eagerly to his jeans, offering a hand to her like before. Orihime took it hesitantly, and almost instantly regretted that she did. He had pulled her close, hugging her tightly before releasing her, scowling, and walking away. That was Ichigo for you. He was frustrated with himself for showing that much emotion at one time, and causing her discomfort, despite acting like he didn't care. He grumbled a 'See you' and quickened his pace.

"Wait, Kurosaki-san!"

Chocolate colored eyes glanced back at her, his nervous walk stopped.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

Ichigo knew he couldn't wait that long. Orihime's blush started up again, especially when he walked back to her, hoisted her over his shoulder, and ignored the weak punches against his back. He knew that she was capable of stronger punches, being a black belt in karate, and figured that she wanted to be carried back to his house, and into his room to be embarrassed again.

"Put me down.." Orihime whined, sending one last half-hearted pound to his back.

"Not happening." Came his reply, walking jauntily to his home, opening the front door and striding in cockily.

His sisters were used to him bringing someone home, but never like this. But once they saw the face of the girl, their shocked faces faded, and they resumed their day. Thankfully, Isshin wasn't home; his teasing would be the death of the strawberry.

Up the stairs they went, walking into his bedroom and plopping her down with a soft thud.

A grin that seemed to be dipped in triumph, "That wasn't too hard, now was it?"

A pout, and a 'Let's just get on with it' were all that was heard before the orange haired young man shut the bedroom door.

This was long.

But I really wanted to write something IchiHime, since I haven't for so long.

Geez, it's been almost a year since I wrote anything for this...

Please forgive me. TAT


	10. Suffixes

**I need to keep writing. XD**

"I'm..glad to see you again."

"Yes..the same to you, Kurosaki."

He winced. The familiar suffix he was so accustomed to had been dropped. It was his first time seeing her in a few years. The two were in college. He had been dreading it and looking forward to it. Ichigo knew that he needed higher education, but he also had to come to an awful realization.

She wasn't going to the same college as he was.

The two had conversed through letters and sometimes emails, but he remembered that she always responded faster to letters. They were always much more personal.

"How's, uh, college?" Ichigo slowly rubbed his neck in embarrassment. For a moment, things seemed unbearably awkward. Suddenly, Orihime flashed her bubbly smile, "College is a lot more fun than I thought it would be. But what about you? Kurosaki, college is a big step."

"Yeah.." He wasn't really focusing on the conversation. Where did the time go? Her eyes were still their same deep gray, her hair still a vivd auburn, her body still voluptous; But something was different. Was she taller? Had her voice changed? No, that wasn't it..

"Kurosaki? Kurosakiiiiii. Ne, Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo's head snapped up. There it was. That was the difference. Who knew a suffix could have so much impact on his life? He found himself smiling warmly. She was slightly put off by his sudden change in demeanor, "Kurosaki-kun.."

"I want to tell you something." This is the moment he had been waiting for. Sure, it was bizzare; preparing to confess your love of years to the woman you love on a wet street in rainy weather. But things couldn't be anymore perfect. Ichigo took her hands in his, pressing his lips to them. Of course, Orihime's cheeks were redder than any moment before. His cinnamon colored eyes stared into hers, "Inoue, I love you."

She stiffened. Her dreams were always like this, and she had responded with a happy hug, or maybe a kiss. Now that Orihime was actually approached with this reality...

"K-Kurosaki-kun." Orihime took a deep breath. This was real. It had always been real, she had just never realized it. "I love you, too."

And just as her dreams and imaginings had foretold, their lips pressed in a soft, warm touch.

Yes... He thought, This is how things should be.

**Argggg.**

**I hope someone out there liked it!**

**~Pofa.**


	11. Pigment

If Inoue Orihime had to explain the apartment in one word, it would be boring.

Or dull.

Or ?

The walls were white, the furniture black, and the curtains a deep gray with some sort of weird pattern. She winced. So this is what he bought.

"It's..It's a little plain, isn't it, Kurosaki-kun?"

He shrugged, "I don't spend much time in here, anyway. I guess it could use some color."

A typical Ichigo answer.

If she knew then what she knew now, then Orihime would have explained in length what was wrong with the apartment. Sighing glumly, Orihime said goodbye to her boyfriend as he left for work. As she snuggled into the cooling bedsheets, she remembered his words from the first meeting of the apartment. A huge smile stretched onto her face.

"..It could use some color."

Ichigo wasn't the kind of man to show his discomfort towards his woman. If she wanted things a certain way, then he would gladly supply it, even if it meant some sort of pain on his end. But this wasn't the kind of pain he was expecting.

"I-Inoue, what...what _happened?_" He spluttered, turning around and around in the room as his mouth slowly fell agape. She smiled proudly from her seat on the floor, paint cans and brushes sprawled around her. He almost didn't want to show his unhappiness, her own cheery demeanor was so numbing, "You said it needed color, so I colored it!"

In any other case, Ichigo really wouldn't have minded it. A bit of color here and there would spring some life into the bland apartment. A turquiose hue was what the living room now sported, the kitchen was sunflower yellow, and the bathroom -from his slight glance- was a neon green.

Orihime stood in front of him now, eagerly taking his hands, "Don't you just love it?"

"..Love isn't the, uh, best word for this situation, Inoue."

"Hurry and see our bedroom!"

With a heavy sigh, he followed her into the room, and was flabbergasted as to why she thought that this was going to be a good idea. Then, he softened. She really was thinking of him when she did this.

The walls were a dark blue, while the furniture and bedding was black and white. Ichigo felt a smile tug at his lips.

"Even though there's tons of color everywhere else," Orihime started, "You can still come back here and relax."

Despite her being drenched in various colors, Ichigo wrapped his arms around her lovingly. The paint soaked deep into his shirt, but he could care less. All that mattered now was her thoughtfulness, and the gentle squeezing from her arms. A smile tugged at his lips,

"Thanks, Inoue."


	12. Midnight Moment

Life was good for the moment.

Moonlight punctured the transparent curtain, fluttering across the young woman's curvy body. The man in her room merely cursed. How could he...What possesed him to creep into her apartment in the middle of the night?

She told him that he could come over whenever he pleased. Of course, she had assumed daylight hours, not the dead of the night.

With practiced precision, Kurosaki Ichigo tiptoed to her bedside. It's not like he didn't know that she was there; he just needed to see her.

She stirred, he stiffened. Orihime laughed lightly, tossing her head to the side as auburn hair sprawled across the fluffy pillows. He was dead silent, never moving, his own breath hitched in his throat. It seemed as though she was mocking him, even in her sleep. He knew better than that, though..

Tenderly, Ichigo pushed a stray lock of hair from her face, watching her lips twitch upwards. These were the moments that he longed for.

The fated instance where time slowed, where he could gaze upon his lover without blood scattering his vision, or a throbbing pain within his body. The fleeting seconds where his blessings were heard, not his battle cry.

"Damn, Inoue.." Ichigo pressed his lips against her forehead, "I love you so fucking much. Nothing will ever change that."

And, even in the deep unconsciousness, she responded, pink lips opening for words, "..I know.."


	13. Embrace

Her lips pursed lightly as she tapped her thigh with the mechanical pencil. With a determined glint in her eyes, the auburn haired young woman quickly wrote something down. She chewed on the end of her pencil, letting out a quiet 'hmm' and writing something else down.

"Inoue."

One would think that the sudden noise in the silent room would frighten her, but the girl, Inoue, smiled back at him. "Hi, Kurosaki-kun."

He looked at her gravely, "How's the uh, list going?"

"Oh, that." Orihime stood from her seat on the floor outside her apartment, "I've gotten most of what I need written down...But..."

Ichigo eyed her carefully, "What is it?"

"It's..still going to be a difficult transition from this apartment to another." Her fingers fumbled with the sheet of paper and pencil. His cinnamon colored eyes scanned the wrecked apartment. A major fire had destroyed most of the apartment complex, including Orihime's. The charred remains of the two room apartment made him cringe. She still seemed so well-adjusted.

"At least Nii-chan survived it.." Orihime picked up a partially singed photograph of her older brother. Awkwardly, Ichigo stood beside her. He slung his arm around her shoulders, pulling her body towards his chest in a strange, Ichigo-esque embrace.

"Kurosaki-kun-"

"If you don't have anywhere else to go..you can always come live with me, Inoue." He felt her visibly stiffen in his arms, and he knew that she had to be blushing past her hands. "Really?" She squeaked, and he nodded reassuringly, "I don't like the idea of you having no where to go."

"I c-could always ask Tatsuki-chan if I end up being too much trouble.."

"No." He said firmly, resting his chin on the top of her head, "You're staying with me."


	14. Frozen Cow Juice

The temperature had been steadily falling the last week. Nights threatened to drop below zero, and Ichigo always shivered when he looked out the frosty window. So damn cold. He might as well get up now and see what his girlfriend was up to. Hopefully, it wasn't as stupid as something she recently thought was a good idea.

She said that she had to watch her weight, to cut back on sweets and eat healthier. All of that couldn't be more ridiculous. Her weight was fine, sweets weren't an issue, and even though her meals were unusual, they were healthy more or less.

He found that her dieting was annoying, needless, and just something to occupy her time before she became obsessed with something else. Probably robots next week, then astrology by the end of the month...At least she kept him on her toes.

Ichigo walked down to the kitchen from their shared bedroom, spiky hair more disheveled than usual. He was expecting her to be clad in her bright orange apron, (which she 'accidently' bleached in the laundry. It used to be a vibrant red. It reminds me of you, she says.), but instead, she was sitting on the counter, a near-empty Ben and Jerry's container in her thin hands.

"..Orihime?"

Gray eyes lifted swiftly to see him. She smiled sheepishly, "I guess I really couldn't do it, huh, Ichi-kun?"

"Have you been eating ice cream all morning? Is that mine?"

"Ahh, Ichi-kun," Orihime hopped off the counter, walking towards him with socked feet, "I just simply couldn't resist. You can't keep that much ice cream in the house without something happening!" Ichigo rolled his eyes and pressed a loving kiss to her cheek, "How much of it did you eat, Hime?"

"Only half, I promise!" She watched hoplessly as he opened the freezer, glared at the lack of ice cream, then proceeded to check the trashcan. He mumbled under his breath about 'bottomless pits', 'fuckload of dairy products', 'my damn ice cream'.

Even though Ichigo had bought the ice cream mostly to tease her on her dieting, Orihime felt nothing more than pity and guilt. She had eaten _his _ice cream, when the carrot top wanted nothing more than the Dublin Mudslide or Phish Food after a long day of work. And all that hard effort of dieting, trying to keep that waist so petite..soiled. Simply soiled.

"Geez, Hime.." He seemed genuinely heartbroken, at least to Orihime, "Shouldn't you be sick by now? How can you eat ice cream when it's so cold outside, especially mine..."

"Ichi-kun!" She exclaimed, and he silenced her with a sly smirk. "I had two containers of strawberry shortcake, and from what I can tell, it's at the bottom of the can..Don't tell me you ate that first?"

A blush rivaling the former color of the apron was now swooping over her cheeks, "Eh..well..It, uh, tastes like you."

"Wouldn't you want to get more of it, then? I'm sure you taste like chocolate by now." He kissed her, tongue gliding into her mouth. She pulled away quickly, giggling nervously, "Ah, Ichi-kun, you're ruining my diet even more!"

**...**

**So..I haven't been writing for Complete Love in a while.**

**Too busy with other things I may never accomplish.**

**Anywho, reviews are welcome. I wrote this rather late at night, so grammar and spelling mistakes are expected.**

**~Pofa.**


End file.
